Shouto's Day Off
by StonesFics
Summary: Todoroki Shouto has a day off when his boyfriend arrives home from work early.


**AN: Please read til the end, I assure you it's worth it.**

* * *

It was a rare day off for Shouto. He was still on call, sure, but he hadn't been called in yet and he was taking full advantage of the break. Being a hero was a full time 24/7 gig and rare was the day that he didn't find himself stopping a robbery or saving citizens from a villain threat.

It was mid-afternoon and he had just put his noodles in to cook for his soba when he was startled by the door to his apartment opening.

"Shoouu-chan~" Shouto breathed a sigh of relief when his boyfriend came into view.

"You're home early," he commented, going back to stirring his noodles. "How was your patrol?"

"It was quiet," Izuku replied, sitting on one of the stools at their kitchen island. "Nothing really happened so they let me off early."

Shouto paused briefly but nodded. "How was the weather?"

"It was a very nice day. Sunny with a nice breeze so it wasn't too hot."

"Hm. I heard that it was going to be rainy this week."

Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "I don't know where you get your weather but the weatherman said it was going to be sunny all week."

Shouto hummed thoughtfully. Then he asked, "Is that a new shirt? I don't recall seeing it before."

"Oh yeah!" Izuku jumped up from his seat and showed off his shirt, "I got it from a fan today! Figured I wear it home. Look, it's me!" He posed with his Deku brand shirt, mimicking the pose that was printed on the shirt.

"Very cute," Shouto chuckled, a small smile on his face. "Did you want to shower while I make the food? It won't be done for awhile."

Izuku shook his head and took his place back on the stool, "Nah, I showered before leaving the agency. What are you making anyways?"

"Your favorite, zaru soba."

"Mmmmmm that sounds great!" Izuku walked over to Shouto and hugged him from behind. "You're the best, Shou-chan!"

Shouto tensed but relaxed into the contact. "Whatever makes you happy. Now, why don't you go sit down and relax? I'll let you know when dinner's ready."

"That sounds like a great idea," Izuku unwrapped himself from Shouto and made his way out of the kitchen, plopping down on the couch in the living room and turning the TV on.

It was mostly silent while Shouto continued to cook. Izuku stayed on the couch and only really talked whenever Shouto asked him a question about something. Other than that, it was an idle silence.

Once the food was finished, Shouto set the table and they both sat down and started to eat.

"This is so good," Izuku praised as he slurped his noodles. "No wonder it's my favorite. It's amazing!"

"Thank you," Shouto smiled, humbly accepting the praise. "Is your iced tea okay?"

Izuku took a sip of the drink next to his plate and the reaction was instant. His face screwed up and he set the drink down, struggling to swallow it.

"It's… uh, it's good!" He put on his best smile even though he was obviously still struggling. "Very sweet. What is it again?"

"It's that American iced tea that you brought back with you after your internship. You sing its praises and drink it all the time. Is something wrong with it?"

"Nothing at all!" Izuku insisted. He begrudgingly took the glass and sipped it again, still visibly repulsed.

They sat in silence again as they ate, Shouto carefully watching his boyfriend. He made sure that at least half of the meal and drink were gone before speaking up once again.

"I have to say, I give your performance a 5/10. Maybe a 4/10."

Izuku froze, noodles halfway in his mouth. He laughed a little awkwardly. "What?"

"Your performance. You were trying to mimic Izuku so you can kill me, right? I'm assuming your quirk is some kind of mimic or illusion quirk. Your look is spot on but your mannerisms are a little off."

"Sh-Shouto, I-I don't know-"

Shouto held up his hand, cutting the other off. "If you're going to try to be my boyfriend, you need to work a little harder. For starters, Izuku never leaves patrols early, even when his agency tries to get him to. He refuses. He always wants to be out and available to anybody who needs his help."

'Izuku's' jaw dropped, staring at Shouto wordlessly.

"Next, he never showers at his agency because he hates the showers there. He always wears his suit home and then showers here. Also he doesn't wear any merch sold by his own brand, he says it's cheating and redundant. Now, if it were a homemade fan shirt, he would wear that, but that is obviously his own official merch. If you did a little research, you would've known that.

"Another thing you could've easily researched is Izuku's favorite food. He's said in countless interviews that his favorite food is Katsudon. Any Deku fan would know that. _My_ favorite is zaru soba."

As if to illustrate his point, he slurped some more noodles into his mouth. Once he's swallowed, he continues. "Izuku also hates American iced tea and calls it an insult to real tea. Kaminari gave him some as a joke gift and finally that can be out of our refrigerator. So thank you for letting that not go to waste.

"And finally, Izuku and I have a secret phrase we say if we don't trust that we are speaking to the real thing. 'How is the weather?' 'It's a little rainy.' 'It looks likes it's going to rain all week.' Alternatively, if it is raining that week, then we switch it out for sunny weather.

"So, nice try. I'll give you points for effort and because this is the furthest anybody has ever gotten. I'll have to talk to the building's security later." He finished with another slurp of his noodles, staring down the fake sitting across from him.

The faker burst up from his seat, a knife held in his hand ready to strike but as soon as he was up, he toppled over, clutching his head. His image flickered for a moment.

"What did you do to me?" Fake-Izuku yelled. He clutched the table for support, trying to get up again.

"I've read that cyanide tastes really sweet," Shouto commented idly, glancing at the drink next to fake-Izuku's food.

The faker looked at the drink in horror then looked back at Shouto, pure rage in his eyes.

"You bastard! I'll- you-!" Then he collapsed and stopped moving.

"Hm, that took longer than I expected." Shouto shrugged, took out his phone, and dialed his boyfriend's number.

* * *

It didn't take long for the real Izuku to get there followed by the police. They found Shouto finishing up his food and the intruder was unconscious in his true form with his hands zip tied behind his back. Izuku, of course, wasted no time in fretting over his boyfriend nearly in tears.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said for the nth time. "What did you do to him anyways?"

"I crushed up a few sleeping pills and put it into his drink and food. He should be out for awhile."

"Why didn't you just use your quirk?"

Shouto huffed, "I had just started making my soba, I didn't want it to go to waste and then have to clean up the mess. I would've used it if I had to."

Izuku laughed and hugged Shouto close. Shouto found himself smiling, relaxing into his boyfriend. Nothing could beat the real thing.

* * *

 **AN:** So this was based off of a Spiderman comic I saw of Aunt May doing a similar thing to a villain disguised as Peter (Google 'Aunt May is a badass' and you'll probably find it very easily). I thought it'd be fun to put my own spin on it and see if I could keep the surprise twist hidden from the readers til it was revealed in the story.  
Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


End file.
